NPCS vs Players
by Sith Worshipper
Summary: The NPCs are taking over the world of runescape! But why are they doing this? Read to find out! R&R plz. Finished! Writer's pen name has been changed to Sith Worshipper.
1. Attack of the NPCs

CHAPTER ONE

ATTACK OF THE NPC'S

I stood high on the ice mountain right behind the dwaven mines, with my cape of legends swinging gently on the air. My pet blue dragon, Sparky, stood beside me. The world of runescape had been at peace until…….. "AHHH! HELP ME!" I heard a shout coming from the west. I quickly went back to my cave which I dug in the mountain and put on my full dragon armour, my amulet of glory and my dragon square shield. I strapped my dragon longsword behind my back and jumped onto Sparky and flew towards the west.

I saw a man in full adamant armour being chased by twenty babarians with dwarf multicannons by their side. "Since when did babarians have dwarf cannons?" I thought.

I had no time to think. I leaped in front of the babarians and drew my sword. I slashed and stabbed and kicked all the babarians until they lay down on the floor, groaning in pain. Some were killed while some were badly wounded. They didn't even had a chance to fire their cannons at me. Gunthor the brave started to flee, seeing all his fellow babarians beaten up by me.

I started to give chase. In a few seconds, I caught him by the neck and pinned him down. "Why did you command your babarians to attack players? Why?" I asked loudly. "I'm not telling you." He said as he drew a adamant dagger which was hidden in his pockets and stabbed himself to death. I cursed. Now I was never going to know why did he do that.

As I turned around, I saw several dwarves surrounding Sparky, ready to attack. Sparky shot out fire breath and burned some of them. The others leaped forward with their nooby steel pickaxes and started to attack. I slashed five dwarves into half while Sparky burned twenty two dwarves to ashes. "What is happening, master?" Sparky asked. He could speak human. "I don't know. But let's go to varrock to see if the same thing is happening." I said. "As you wish, master." He said as I leaped onto his back.

When we reached Varrock, We saw a terrible sight.


	2. The mysterios person

CHAPTER TWO

THE MYSTERIOUS PERSON

Varrock castle was on fire, with guards slashing at every player they saw, even if it's an unarmed, helpless level three noob. Bankers, store owners men and women started destroying the houses and setting the whole city on fire.

I drew my dragon longsword and attacked the guards who were firing cannonballs at varrock castle. Three quarters of the castle collpased. I slashed and stabbed at the guards with great strength and speed. In a few minutes all the guards were dead. Every NPC in varrock started to charge at me. "Sparky, help me out!" I said. "Of course master." Sparky replied and started to flame the NPCs. While the NPCs were being burned to ashes, I saw about one hundred thousand NPCs charging towards us from all the entrances of varrock. We were completely surrounded.

"Damn it!" I cursed. "Oh well, I guess the only way to go is…up!" I said as I leaped onto Sparky's back and flew high up. But, just when I thought we found a way to escape, I saw a red dragon flying towards us. On his back, seemed to be a spiky haired, fierce looking, man clad in Dharok's. "Exterminate him!' He shouted as his red dragon unleashed fire upon us. "Sparky, counter the fire with your own!" I said as Sparky countered with his own fire breath. Both blasts of fire pushed against each other. "Go, Sparky! Go!" I shouted. BOOM! Both blasts of fire exploded and the person and I fell to the ground.

"DIE!" The mysterious guy shouted in a familiar voice. I was sure I had heard that voice before….but I couldn't remember. H slashed his axe at me as I dodged by inches. I counterattacked with a slash at his legs with my dragon longsword. He fell. I kicked his helmet away. I saw his face, but only a glance of it. He kicked me in the stomach and put his helmet on. H then put his axe at my neck. "Hehehehehehehe. Prepare to die!" He said as he lifted his axe!

Hope you guys like this chapter! If you want your character to be in this story, just give a review with your character's username, what class(warrior, ranger,mage)your character is, what armour and weapon your character is wearing plus he/her personality.


	3. A new friend

CHAPTER 3

A NEW FRIEND

The axe slashed down towards my neck when suddenly, CLANG! A rune scimitar blocked it. A guy in full adamantite stood. "Foolish fool! Die!" The mysterious guy said and started to slash at the guy in full adamantite. CLING! CLANG! The sound of the two weapons could be heard miles away. Without hesitating, I jumped up to help the guy who saved me.

Now it was two against one. We both jumped up at the same time and slashed at the guy. "ARGHHH!" He shouted as he fell to the ground. "Give me answers now!" I shouted as I put my dragon longsword at his neck. "Or die!" I said. Suddenly, a fire blast came flying towards me. "Huh? What the?" I said in surprise as the bolt of fire hit me in the stomach. "ARGHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted in pain. The fire was from the mysterious guy's dragon. "Dude, are you all right?" The guy in full adamant asked. "Yeah, thanks." I said. The mysterious dude ran towards his dragon and took off.

"What's your name?" I asked. "Ruyan. Ruyan65." He said and smiled. "Nice name, mine's Calladus." I said and shook his hand. I then started to look for Sparky. I found him lying in the crushed staff shop, groaning in pain. "Dude! What happened?" I asked him. "I guess the red dragon from just now injured it in battle." Ruyan said. "Hmm…yep I think you're right." I said. "Got any food?" I asked. "I think so." He said as he pulled out some lobsters from his bag. "Here." He said as he handed them over. "Thanks, here's your reward." I said as I pulled out a rune kiteshield from my bag. "I just finished smithing it." I said and gave it to him. "Wow! Thanks a lot." He said. "Don't mention it." I said as I feeded Sparky the lobsters that Ruyan gave me. His wounds soon healed.

"Now where to?" Ruyan asked. "I don't know. I bet the NPCs have already captured the other towns. But why are they doing this?" I said. "Beats me." He said. "What about the wilderness? I don't think that they have already captured the whole wilderness, I mean it's so vast and big." He said. "That's a great idea!" I exclaimed. "C'mon let's go!" he said.

I know short chapter. I'll try and make the next one longer. Hope you guys like it anyway. I'm gonna need more bios!


	4. Dirk

CHAPTER 4

DIRK

Meanwhile, deep in the wilderness, a castle stood. Inside, tons of players were captured and imprisoned. NPCs tied their hands and legs up and threw them one by one into their prison cells. Dirk was one of them. "NPCs! I order you to pick the most powerful players you can find and bring them to my room in one hour." A voice shouted. Many strong players were then ushered to room in one hour.

Dirk gripped his two dragon longswords as five greater demons pushed him forward. "Hey! No weapons!" Said one of the demons as he snatched away Dirk's swords and continued on without hesitation. Dirk, however, staled away with his crystal bow. He had hidden it inside his armour.

When he and a few other strong players were thrown into a big room, he twisted and turned his hands and somehow undid the knots that tied his hands. Just when he was about to escape, a figure stepped out of the shadows, a Dharok's great axe in hand. "Trying to escape?" He asked menacingly. In a flash, Dirk pulled out his crystal bow and began shooting arrows crazily at the guy. The guy dodged it and charged forward, axe swinging. Dodging all the arrows, he jumped up and slashed down at Dirk. Dirk fell down and a Dharok's great axe was rested on his neck.

"Damn you!" Dirk said. "Hehehehe, your great fighting skills would be wasted if you stay on the good side. Join me in the dark side and you will be promised of power that is considered to be unnatural. "What is he talking about?" Dirk thought. "Unnatural?" "Well, I'm never going to join you! Never!" Dirk said and jumped up and kicked the guy in the gut. "ARGHHH! WHY YOU!" He shouted in pain. Dirk bolted towards the door and kicked it open. He got passed the NPC guards and retrieved his dragon longswords and daggers. He then ran all the way to the exit of the castle. He never stopped until he reached outside of the wilderness. Never looking back, he went off to seek help.

Hope you guys like this chapter too! I'll be updating soon! But please please review! I'm gonna need more bios to continue this story!


	5. More friends

CHAPTER 5

MORE FRIENDS(except for one)

I thought about the mysterious guy's face. I had seen it before but I…couldn't remember. I rubbed my helmet. Suddenly, I saw a person, two dragon longswords in hand, fighting with fifteen greater demons. His skills were awesome. He slashed and stabbed crazily. "DIE! YOU FOOLS!" He shouted. Blood spilled everywhere. "Dude, berserker, straight ahead, should we help him?" Ruyan asked. I thought about that. Even though his fighting skills were great, I could see that he was losing. There were just too many greater demons. "Yes." I replied as we bolted towards the greaters.

"CHARGE!" We shouted and drew our weapons. I slashed at two greaters and kicked one. Ruyan's skills were impressive too. We, including the guy with two dragon longswords, owned all the greaters except two. One of them leaped high up and pushed me down. It then stood on my stomach. "Those who interfere shall die a terrible death!" It shouted as it attempted to choke me. "DIE!" I heard a shout. A guy in full zamorak armour and weilding two dragon scimitars, jumped out of nowhere and slashed the greater into half. "Err….thanks, I guess, what's your name?" I asked as I stood back up. "No time to talk." He said as he pointed to the last greater.

"FLAMES OF ZAMORAK!" I heard another shout and out came a guy in black mystic robes and zamorak staff. The greater died immediately. "O…k….Thanks, what's you guy's names?" I asked. "Oh, I'm chaos mast23, you can call me CM." The guy in black mystic robes said. "Mines Calladus nice to meet you. What about your's?" I asked as I turned to look at the other guy. He walked off. "Hey, what the? Don't you even have any manners?" I asked. "I'm not interested. Name's Zephyr by the way." He said and walked off. "O..k….What about you?" I asked the guy who was fighting greaters earlier. "Oh, name's Dirk." He said politely. "So….Any of you guys know what the NPCs are up to?" I asked.

Both Dirk and CM raised their hands and said "Me." . I stared at them.

Sorry that all of my chapters were short. I have a short attention span. R&R plz! I'm begging you! (Kneels down and begs) Lol. Well, bye.


	6. Carnax?

CHAPTER 6

CARNAX?

"O…K.., So…what are they up to?" I asked. "They're trying to take control of runescape, by killing, or enslaving every single player in runescape. But I don't know why." CM said. "And they're leader is a player." Dirk said. "How'd you know?" I asked him. "Oh, I've been into they're castle before, I also spotted a room where they clone stuff, I don't know what, but I guess they're cloning the NPCs." Dirk. "Where's their castle?" I asked him. "Deep in the wilderness, but I kinda' forgotten where it is." He said.

I looked at Ruyan. "Guess we were wrong, Ruyan, the NPCs HAVE taken over the wilderness." I said to him. Suddenly, a bolt of fire came hurling at me. KABOOM! I was thrown back in surprise. "What da' heck?" I said as another bolt of fire flew towards me. "Look out!" I heard a shout as a person leaped from my right and pushed me aside. The fire bolt hit him instead. "ARGHHH!" He screamed. Smoke came out of his mithril armour.

The mysterious guy we saw earlier on jumped down from his red dragon. "Heh, we meet again." He looked at me. "Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. Hehehehe. My name's Carnax and this is my dragon, Carnax EX. Now, it's time for you to die!" He shouted. Suddenly, two warriors in full rune and equipped with a dragon longsword jumped out from nowhere and attempted to attack. "How dare you hurt my friend! You shall pay for that!" CM shouted. "FLAMES OF ZAMORAK!" He shouted and blasted the two warriors far, far, away. "Commander Galanoth and Artix! Grr….I'll handle this myself!" Carnax shouted and leaped into action. Dirk pulled out his dragon longswords and stroke a battle stance. Suddenly, Zephyr jumped out of nowhere and, too, leaped into action.

CM blasted Flames of Zamoraks while Dirk and Zephyr swung their weapons into battle. Although it was three against one, Carnax fought on skillfully. In a few minutes, Dirk and CM were thrown back. Only Zephyr remained. Carnax smiled. "This guy has what it takes to join my army and help rule the world. I can sense it." He thought. "What's so funny?" Zephyr shouted and used every ounce of his strengh to fight. "Do not waste your talents." Carnax said as Zephyr kicked him in the gut. Carnax fell, but Carnax EX carried him away.

"My name's Blitzer boy1, nice to meet you." The person in full mithril said. "Nice to meet you too and thanks for saving me." I said as we shook each others hands. "You won't get away with this you (a long line of bad words)!" CM shouted to Carnax.

"What was he talking about?" Zephyr thought.


	7. The hidden castle

Firstly, I would like to say that the names Artix, Galanoth and Carnax rightfully belongs to Artix entertainment. I DO NOT own those names. I repeat! I DO NOT own those names. Ok, let's get on with the story.

Chapter 7

The hidden castle

"Why are you here? I thought you ignored me?" I asked. "Heh, well, I decided to trust you. I mean, your face tells me that you're not evil." He said and we shook hands. "Ok, now let's get on with finding that castle!" I said.

After a few hours of walking about in the wilderness, I felt tired. "I'm hungry." Dirk complained. "I'm thirsty." CM said. "I'm hungry AND thirsty!" Ruyan said. "We're all hungry and thirsty but we gotta carry on! Saving the world of runescape is more important than food and drinks." Zephyr and I said. "Whatever." CM said as we continued walking with our aching feet.

Suddenly, the whole place changed. We just stepped into level 50 wilderness, it was covered with NPCs walking about on patrol, with their dwarf cannons beside them. "Whoa, it looks like they've got some secruity after all." I said. About 6 six kilometers in front of us, a dark, creepy looking castle stood. "C'mon. We'll knock out some NPC guards and wear their uniforms." Zephyr said as he knocked a day dreaming guard unconscious. It was a druid. When he put on the uniform, I thought he looked more like a cleaner. (no offence dude) Next up was me, I kicked a monk of zamorak until he fainted and put on his uniform. The others did the same thing. We ran towards the castle, trying to look like NPC guards trying to report some news to the castle.

When we reached there, We spilted up. I pretended that I knew the place inside out, trying to fake a reason for being in every room. I saw a room with big closed doors. Two khalphite guardian were standing outside it. I approached them. "What is the password?" The khalphite guardians asked. I thought. "C'mon, think, think, I'll try a wild guess." "What?" I said. "That's correct, please enter." The khalphite guardians said as they opened the doors. What IS the password. "Very clever, Carnax." I thought. As I walked into the room, I discovered that it was the prison room. Many players were trapped in the jail cells. One of them was fighting the greater demons that were trying to get him into his cell. He was wearing blue dragonhide armour with a rune meduim helm. He was struggling to free himself from the greater demon's grip. I had to do something. "Er..Put the guy down." I commanded the greater demons. I hoped that my voice sounded fierce enough. "Hey, you're nothing but a guard, while I'm an executive here! Now shut up!" The greater shouted. Just then, the guy in blue dragonhide forced himself forward and freed himself!


	8. Commander D126

Sorry for the long wait. Something went wrong with my computer so I had to delay this chapter. Anyway, here comes chapter 8!

CHAPTER 8

COMMANDER D-126

The guy in blue dragonhide rolled forward and looked back at the greater. He pulled out a magic shortbow and began shooting arrows faster than the speed of light. The greater died afterwards. I saw other greater demons bolt towards the person. I ripped my guard uniform apart and there I stood, with my dragon armour on. I pulled out my sword and shield, and jumped forward into battle.

I slashed and stabbed and slashed and stabbed. The greaters just seemed to keep coming. "Let's go, there're too many of em'!" I said to the guy in blue dragonhide. "But where to? I don't even know what kind of dang place is this!" He said. "Well, at least its better than standing around here waiting for greaters to rip us into a billion pieces!" I argued. "Whatever." He said and did his last snap shot at the greaters. We burst out of the doors and ran as fast as we could.

Then, just ahead of me, I saw Sparky in his dragon guard uniform. "Boy, am I glad to see you! Sparky!" I shouted. "Who da' heck is that?" The guy in blue dragonhide asked. "My pet dragon, no time to explain, c'mon hop on." I said all in one breath. We jumped onto Sparky's back and took off.

"NOT SO FAST!" I heard a shout. I looked down. I saw a woman. A woman wearing full rune with a dragon spear. A poisoned one in fact. "What do you want?" I asked. "My name is d-126, I'm a clone created by Carnax. And I'm here to exterminate you. Even if you defeat me, there's still many more of me's." She said and spun her dragon spear like a kung fu master. "I'll take her down." I said and jumped off. "What's your name?" I asked. "Durlok." The guy in blue dragonhide said. "Ok, name's Calladus. Now don't talk to me." I said.

I drew my sword and shield and stroke a battle-stance. D-126 smiled. I jumped up towards her and began the battle with a cleave attack. "Raghhh!" I shouted as I brought my sword down. D-126 rolled over to her right and dodged it. I pulled my sword out of the floor. D-126 stabbed her spear towards me. It went right through my dragon chainmail and my stomach. I could feel the poison seep into my blood. "RAGHHH! DIE!" I lashed out in anger and slashed madly at her. Surprisingly, she dodged all my attacks swiftly and skillfully. "Heh, I can't imagine, a guy in full dragon, can't even defeat a woman with only full rune? You're useless." She said. "Shut up! Now die!" I shouted and began to go into crazy mode. I slashed and stabbed and kicked and punched. But alas, I was on the floor, my sword and shield far away, and I was groaning in pain.

D-126 stabbed her spear in and out as if like it was a game. I could feel more poison seep into my blood and flowed to my brain. More sweat came rolling down from my forehead. I spat out blood. Blood, fresh blood, came spilling out of my mouth. I felt like dying. "Too much poison…" I thought. More and more poison came rushing through my throat and out of my mouth. "Hehehehe, you deserved it. You're useless. Hehehehe." D-126 said. She turned to look at Durlok. "Now its your turn to die!" She said and threw her spear like it was a javelin. It flew towards Durlok. He seemed surprised. Suddenly, the spear was broken into half by the strong crush of a dragon battleaxe. A warrior stood. Dressed in full rune plus a warrior helm.


	9. The rescue

Sry it took so long for me to update! I've just became a member and I played everyday like crazy so I kinda forgotten to update. Anyway, here goes!

Chapter 9

The rescue

"What the?" D-126 said in surprise. The guy in full rune, warrior helm and gripping a dragon battle axe tightly in his hand, rushed forward for the attack. He smashed directly into D-126's rune helmet. BANG! Commander D-126's helmet flew away, far, far, away. The guy then continued hacking and crushing D-126. She was then overpowered by the flurry of blows and fainted onto the ground. I stared in surprise. Then I began to feel pain again. Fresh blood came rushing through my throat and out of my mouth. I really felt like dying. That feeling was terrible. I kept spitting out lots of fresh blood. "You ok?" The stranger asked. I couldn't even speak. I just continued to lie down weakly. "Here's some anti poison." The stranger said and offered me an anti poison potion.

I drank it and felt better immediately. Suddenly, 5 black demons appeared out of nowhere. "There! That's him! The prisoner who escaped!" I heard them shout and pointed at the stranger. "And 2 more prisoners! C'mon, attack!"I could hear as the black demons rushed at us. "Flames of Zamorak!" A bolt of fire came hurling at the first black demon. I knew immediately that it was CM. And Zephyr, Dirk, Ruyan, Blitzer boy1 and 3 more guys I don't know appeared. The demons were slaughted as soon as they arrived.

I introduced Durlok, got to know that the stranger who saved me's name was Spicymoney,and got to know the other 3, Donkabo, Medabladex(MBX), Ozzy416 and Rangers bow7.

"Ok, so what's our plan now?" CM asked. "We rescue the other players and we form an army of players, then we can go to war against the NPCs." I said. Suddenly, Carnax himself burst through a wall with Carnax EX by his side. And behind him, was his army of NPCs. "Hehehehehe! Now I can't let you ruin my plan now right? Not when it is almost done. Hehehehehehe, right,……Calladus?" He said. My eyes widened. How did he know my name? "Ok, let's not talk, and FIGHT!" He said and his army of NPCs charged forward. "Go! Go, my NPCs! Go! Slaughter them all! Mwuahahahahaha!" Carnax shouted. "We are so doomed." I said. "We either take flight, or fight." I said. Seeing at how many NPCs were charging at them, we all ran off without even answering.

"AHHHHHHH!" We screamed. We smashed through the door of the room where players were kept. But the NPCs made a fatal mistake. They were so busy charging at us that they didn't know that they were actually destroying the cages which held the players.

The players rushed out of their cages hurriedly and joined us. I could see the exit in front of us. I then quickly threw a fire blast at the door, destroying it. We rushed out and rushed through the wilderness. After running for a while, the NPCs stopped and retreated, due to exhaustion. We slowed down and jogged to my secret cave on the ice mountain near the dwarven mines. We entered. Finally, after resting for a while, we had an army to battle the NPCs and Carnax. I looked up at the sky. Just who are you, Carnax? I wondered.


	10. The battle of all battles

Hi all once again! This will be the last chapter of this story, its gonna be the longest chapter of this story, don't worry, there's gonna be a part 2! Thanks for all your reviews and bios! Here goes!

Chapter 10

The battle of all batttles

D-126 woke up. She stood up and looked around. The castle was deserted. She walked right up to Carnax's room and knocked on the door. "What!" She heard a shout. "It's me, my lord." D-126 replied. "Come in then!" Carnax shouted. D-126 went in and bowed. Carnax was sitting on a chair, shaking his legs. "What is it!" He asked rudely. "Sorry to disturp you my lord, but why is the castle empty?" D-126 asked. "That damn brother of mine escaped with his pesky little friends with all the player slaves!" Carnax shouted. "And its all because of you! You failed to take him down and look at what he's done! You useless little clone! You should be happy that I didn't order you to be excecuted!".

D-126 clenched her fist tightly but hesitated. Carnax could kill her easily. "I'm sorry my lord." She said. "Just get out, you stupid clone!" Carnax lashed out. D-126 did as what she was told.

Meanwhile, back on the ice moutain, all the players squeezed into my cave. CM, Zephyr, Ruyan and I were shooting fire spells onto the snow. We were trying to enlarge the cave. Sparky helped too. I liked my cave. It was kinda cool. It had a pool which leads to Caterby. Sharks, lobsters and swordfishes like to hang about there so I can catch fishes without going out of the cave. There was also a range, a training room with obstacle courses and a big arena mainly for dueling and a well, "bank". It was a room which I stored some of my backup weapons and armour. It was locked and the key could only be found inside a grandfather clock beside the door.

After what seemed like eternity, we finally managed to enlarge the cave big enough for everyone. After a few days, we were ready to battle. I had made some adjustments to our comorbs(communication orbs, found when doing wanted quest) so that we can contact any of our fellow players with it. I sent Sparky to send a letter of challenge to Carnax. He accepted the challenge and declared the war to be held in the forest behind Lumbridge castle. I accepted.

After one day, I assembled all the players and we marched towards the forest. Carnax did the same thing. After a bit of marching, we reached the forest. I saw Carnax walking with his army of NPCs. (Darth vader music starts as Carnax and his army marches forward) Soon, our eyes met. "The battle to end all battles, shall begin now!" Carnax said. I nodded. "For a better tommorow!" We shouted as we all drew our weapons. (Darth vader music stops) We charged forward and so did the NPCs and Carnax. I slashed and stabbed like drunken man. Blood covered the grass and mud. I slashed at every NPC I saw. CM and the player mages casted their most powerful spells. Rangers bow7, Durlok and player ranges shot their arrows rapidly. Zephyr, Ruyan, Ozzy, MBX, Dirk, Spicymoney, Blitzer boy1, Donkabo, I, and all the player warriors slashed and crushed at every NPC.

Then, it started to rain. Thunder boomed while lightning flashed. The battle had caused the forest to set fire. I spotted Carnax running away. He was covered in blood. I dashed after him. He headed towards the wizards tower. "Die!" I shouted. Carnax looked at me and started to run even faster. Finally,the chase stopped at the roof of the wizards tower. "You have nowhere to run now." I said and stepped forward. "You dastardly bastard!" He shouted at me. He then suprisingly took off his helmet and threw it down the tower.

I finally regconized him. He was my brother. How could this be? He was supposed to die 10 years ago! "Hehehehehehe. Its no mistake! I AM your brother!" He shouted. "Can't be!" I said. "Oh yes it can!" I heard a shout and saw D-126 fighting Carnax with a dragon halberd. "I shall no longer be your slave! I have a life! I'm not just some experiment! I am….." She shouted and stabbed her dragon halberd right through Carnax's stomach. "Arghhhh!" Carnax shouted in pain. "This is my revenge! Even if I die, I'm not going to die as a little science project!" She shouted again. "Foolish clone!" Carnax said and took out 10 bottles of weapon poison. He forced all the poison into her mouth. "ARGHHH! RRAAAARRGGHHHH!" She groaned and died.

While Carnax was busy concentrating on D-126, I secretly crept behind Carnax and slashed at his torso. I kicked him down the tower. "AHHHHH!" He screamed. He fell on his face. I slashed at his body repeatly. I slashed like 50 times and threw his body into the sea. "You're not my brother anymore!" I shouted as his body floated far, far away.

Meanwhile, the players were slowly winning the battle. The NPCs were one by one slaughtered. The others retreated. Zephyr's face appeared on my comorb. "We've won the battle." He said with a smile. "Good job." I said.

Slowly, in 5 hours, the NPCs started to come back. But they weren't evil anymore. They behaved like real NPCs in the game of runescape. We saved the world. "Ok, now that we saved the world, can we go get some pizza?" Ruyan asked. "You betcha'." I said.

Meanwhile, back on tutorial island, a figure clad in full Dharok's said "Soon, it shall be time. Soon it shall be time to have my revenge! Mwuahahahahaha!".


End file.
